The present invention relates generally to articles of clothing and in particular to a customization system for printing onto tubular articles.
Systems for printing onto three dimensional articles may utilize a structure such as a cylinder as part of the customization system for holding the three dimensional articles, such as in U.S. Patent Application Publication 2014/0299009.